


The Most Awkward Couple

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Comedy, Gore, Humor, M/M, Romance, Short Chapters, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire/Human Relationship, Vampires, Zoro being a stubborn pain the ass, blood drinking (obviously), canon typical bickering, chapter lengths will vary, more tags to come, romcom, running gag of Sanji not getting technology or liking it, will serious stuff too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: Sanji is a vampire with a human boyfriend who insists he drink his blood in place of anyone else. Zoro is the man who thinks he can take on anything. This is the story of a centuries-old vampire out of touch with the modern world and his stubborn, anemic lover.Sanji/Zoro





	The Most Awkward Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write something for fun, something that I could just relax and toy with, and I've wanted to do a vampire story for a long time. I hope it’s liked! It’s been forever since I’ve tried a romcom and I’m not very confident in the genre. And chapters will be short (though that could change), I’m just wanting to have fun with this (no stresses). So uh… I guess, enjoy the intro? I tried to be funny, no idea if I succeeded. And I'll try to keep everyone from being OOC in this, I really will (I'm worried about it because I'm not used to writing anything other than a short funny moment).
> 
> I posted a thank you/explanation video in the newest chapter of my fic "Love" and in here I have an actually "short" video with just a little iupdate. I swear, it's like only 3 minutes tops. lol So yeah, not super long. I'll link the chapter with the other video if you're a reader of mine and are curious what it was all about.
> 
> New video: https://youtu.be/UQJ6n19C4EY
> 
> Chapter with the link to the thank you/explanation video: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4908940/chapters/25018152
> 
> I also have a couple other videos I made, mostly me wandering around a house I have not wondered around in for nearly a year (because of my injury-you can hear a bout it a little in the video from "Love"), and a video where I got to go outside! Since I was downstairs I actually did that! lol I shouldn't be so excited over something to trivial. I dunno if anyone is interested, but if you are, I can link them whenever I update next (maybe tomorrow, if not then it will be a bit since I have to go to my appointment). 
> 
> And I will be updating Embracing Myself soon! I'm just having some fits with the latest chapter (which is stressing me out). I'm honestly thinking of finding a way to close it with the next chapter, I think I can do it in a natural and not rushed way that brings closure. It was my first attempt at writing in nearly a year and I was not in the most healthful mind, so it's sort of a bit of a mess when I think about it and try to work on it. 
> 
> Okay! I'm fricking done talking now! I'm terribly sorry for all the words. I don't like doing this on the first chapter to a fic. Please forgive me for going on forever.
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> Enjoy?

It was a particularly hot day as college students came and went from various classes that offered a multitude of subjects to study. The sun was bright as students had gradually switched from their heavier winter clothes and jackets to lighter clothing choices. A large man with green hair walked down the school halls, his books in his hand pressed to his right hip as he walked. Men and women parted from his path, giving him space as he moved forward. Roronoa Zoro was his name, and he was a well-known man of their school for he had brought fame to their university through way of their kendo team. The year that Zoro had begun to attend, most people had not even known what kendo was, or that there was even such a team for their school. But by the end of the spring quarter, it rose up the ranks from unknown to famous. The team that had been forgotten had entered the spotlight thanks to the skill and brawn that the green haired athlete brought to the table. He went from the guy that “look like a thug” to one of the school’s more popular students, though the tension between him and the football team was palpable and usually warded off any decent human in the vicinity the times they met. Zoro became well known for his sturdiness, it seemed no matter what hit the guy he never went down, to the point that some people found him still somewhat frightening. Not to mention, his disposition and general way of carrying himself discouraged feelings of comfort.

Zoro walked, his breath coming a little short. He turned his head a little, finding his ears ringing a little as his vision swayed with some mild dizziness. With a heavy sigh, he walked over to the left side of the hall and leaned against the wall. Fuck was he dizzy, out of breath, and man was he tired. He wanted to sleep. He needed to sleep.

“Yo!” a tan, well built, dark haired man in sunglasses cried with a wide grin as he came down the hall toward the athlete. Johnny was his name, and like Zoro, he was a member of the Kendo team, though he ranked under the green haired man. Along his side was his cap-wearing best friend who also belonged to the club, Yosaku. Both young men paused, however, smiles falling from their faces when they noticed how pale and sweaty their friend had become. 

“Yo, dude! Are you okay?!” they cried as Zoro turned a sharp glare to them that caused an instinctual twitch of fear in them.

“Fine, just… overdid it in the gym,” Zoro grunted, his deep, rough voice strained and breathy. The two men neared their teammate and captain.

“Are you sure? I mean, you look like-” Johnny began only to be cut off.

“Like you’re about to faint!” Yosaku gasped, and this time, the Kendo captain gave an intentional glare in warning. 

“I’m fine!” their captain snapped as he pushed from the wall and pushed in between them to continue down the hall. The two looked at each other a moment before they turned and gasped in horror when Zoro’s body suddenly tipped forward and he collapsed right down on his face, motionless. The two men gave cries of alarm as they rushed the couple feet to their friend and knelt down.

“Help!” they screamed, perhaps with a little too much drama.

 

A beaten 1990’s green car sat parked in front of a duplex as the very same two Kendo teammates half dragged, half carried their best friend to the front door. Yosaku looked up when they reached the stoop.

“Wow. He said he had moved, but I didn’t think it’d look so nice,” he muttered.

“Who cares about that! Get the keys and let’s get him in! He weighs a fucking ton!” Johnny cried, and Yosaku turned to reach over Zoro and take the keys his friend held out, keys that they had used to drive their captain’s car. The door suddenly blew open and the two young men froze as they turned their heads sharply in the direction of the duplex threshold. It was dark inside, which was to be expected, considering Zoro lived alone and all the curtains were drawn shut. But then, they stared, they squinted into the dark curiously, the door had opened somehow. And a strange chill settled over their skin and tickled their hearts when they realized that there was a figure standing at the far back of the apartment, masked in shadow. The strange figure of a man. 

“What?” Johnny gasped lightly as his friend visibly trembled.

“Dude… do you think it’s a ghost? Is it haunted?!” Yosaku gasped in a sharp whisper and his friend glared at him.

“Can’t-” Suddenly Zoro’s body felt light and the two young men blinked in confusion as they lifted their hands and realized, with shock and alarm, that their friend was missing. Looking up, to their horror and absolute bafflement, they watched as their captain floated up a few feet into the air and in through the open door. They stood frozen, their brains taking a second to process what they saw as the front door slowly closed after Zoro’s unconscious body moved through. They continued to stare, hearts gripped with fear and minds in comprehensive. They stayed still, perhaps far too long than they should have when the door suddenly cracked open and a ghostly pale hand emerged. They stared at it a long moment, still not understanding what they saw as it lifted its palm upward.

“Keys,” a deep, eerie voice whispered and the two men stared a second before their eyes suddenly went wide, reality catching up with a sudden snap as their screams tore loud and clear through the air.


End file.
